robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni-Viewer
The Omni-Viewer is a recurring character from the Uk-published Sonic the Comic. While it is never fully defined what exactly he is, he seems to be some kind of sentient computer system. He has often allied himself with Sonic the Hedgehog and regularly assists the Chaotix Crew. History Origins Little is known about the Omni-Viewer's origins except that he comes from the Special Zone, a bizarre parallel universe. He first visited Mobius after Dr. Ovi Kintobor made contact with the Equinox Science Labs in the Special Zone and first met Sonic during this time. Once Kintobor transformed into the murderous Doctor Robotnik, Omni no longer visited Mobius. A few years later, Sonic brought his new friends, Tails, Johnny Lightfoot and Porker Lewis, to learn the truth behind Sonic's origins. Acting as a giant TV screen, Omni showed the whole story, but then involuntarily sucked the Mobians into his workspace and transported them into the future - all under the influence of Robotnik. Six months later, Omni dropped them off in the Emerald Hill Zone, without saying what had happened. The Chaotix Crew At some point in the next couple of years, Omni formed the Chaotix Crew. Comprising of Mighty the Armadillo, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile and Nack the Weasel, Chaotix were created to rid the Special Zone of Robotnik's influence, as well as protecting the surrounding planets from crime and evil. Knuckles the Echidna accidentally found himself in the Special Zone and the Omni-Viewer, still believing that Knuckles was an ally of Robotnik, set Chaotix on him. He eventually checked Knuckles' story and found the echidna to be telling the truth. Shortly later a pair of Metallixes invaded his personal workspace and kidnapped him, leaving behind only a frame. The Metallixes had captured him in order to create a pirate copy. Knuckles and Chaotix came to rescue him, but not before the copy was secretly made. Later, Omni transported Chaotix to Mobius to follow the Brotherhood of Metallix, believing them to be using the Miracle Planet. Omni spent much of the adventure in Vector's personal casette player, but was often called upon to transport Chaotix, Sonic and Porker from planet to planet, as well as back in time to ensure the creation of Robotnik. Super Sonic Doing a favour for an old friend, Omni-Viewer transported Sonic to the Special Zone to trace Super Sonic, a demonic being who had recently seperated from Sonic. The team followed Lord Sidewinder, a crazy gentleman keen to make Super Sonic's powers his own. Sonic eventually came face to face with his alter ego and he and Omni devised a plan to banish Super to another dimension. At the last second, with Super smashed into Omni's space, he changed his mind, not wishing to burden anybody else with Super Sonic. Omni tried to freeze time, making himself an eternal prison, but only managed to slow time to a crawl. The others moved Omni to the Black Asteroid, hoping to contain Super Sonic when he eventually broke free from Omni. Time went by and Sonic was stuck in the Special Zone, unable to return home without Omni's transport. Some time later, New Tek City was aghast to see two suns in the sky, one of which was actually the superheated Black Asteroid, thanks to Super Sonic. Omni appeared soon after, able to escape without Super destroying him. Severely drained, Omni needed an energy recharge from Equinox before doing anything. He then ventured to Mobius and returned with grave news about the Floating Island and the Emerald Hill folk. The Black Asteroid grew hotter, ready to explode. Sonic ordered Omni to transport the asteroid to Mobius after learning about the electromagnetic pulse. Omni did so, then transported Sonic, too. Omni assisted Sonic in his search for Super, but was damaged in the ensuing fight. He picked himself up and took Sonic to the Floating Island. After capturing Robotnik, Omni presumably took both Sonic and Robotnik back to the surface before returning home. Sonic the Comic Online The Omni-Viewer has made several appearances in the online continuation, alongside the Chaotix Crew. Much like Robotnik, Shadow the Hedgehog negated Omni's Chaos energy powers and forced him to transport Chaotix and Knuckles back to Mobius as he destroyed the universe. He was then unable to transport them back to the battle, with only a void in the dimension's place. Later, he took Chaotix to the Floating Island as they attempted to resolve a mortgage issue. Omni had a larger part when Vector used his access to cyberspace to allow Espio to enter the Internet. While monitoring Espio's situation, Vector stored Omni in a mug and accidentally drank him. Omni's face appeared on the crocodile's chest and would only leave later when Vector would go to the toilet... Omni and Vector were then called upon to defuse a situation involving many Sonics and Robotniks by uploading new software into the Pirate Omni, creating a new female version. Omni flirted heavily with this new companion. Personality Omni's vey first appearance was rather different to the rest. For a start, Omni was completely multi-coloured, rather than his usual white. He also talked in a stereotypically "cool" way, addressing Sonic as "baby" and asking "whashappening". In the very next story, he became the white we now know, as well as talking more seriously. He also gained a frame and some sort of 3D presence, rather than just looking like a flat screen. Since Omni was created, his interactions with others were probably impressed on him at the start of his life, but his artificial intelligence allows him to 'learn'. Because of this, he is probably the most knowledgeable of the Chaotix Crew, along with Vector. Capabilities As the name implies, the Omni-Viewer is seemingly omnipotent. He is capable of observing different points in time and can travel through time and space freely, transporting anyone he chooses with him. He is even capable of suspending time within his workspace, as he attempted to do with Super Sonic in order to trap him, but Super proved to be too powerful to be contained indefinitely. Category:Non-Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Comic